Magical Girl
Magical Girls (魔法少女) are humans that have the ability to transform into Magical Girls that exist in the Magical Girl Raising Project universe. Background Information Humans are chosen to become Magical Girls by the Land of Magic to become real Magical girls. They can go through trials of defeating monsters to win or collecting magical candies by helping people. The examiners, who choose who can become a magical girl, are free to hold their examinations as they see fit. They each have their own methods to judge magical girls and decide the winner based on certain values they seek. Most examinations are usually a type of contest in which the winner receives the honor of becoming a member of the Land of Magic. Only humans with magical potential can be chosen as candidates with most of them being female, though male magical girls also exist alas very rarely. Most candidates are often of young age but there are also older ones. Magical potential is also more hereditary as there have been entire magical girl families. It is said that those who believe more in magic or are fans of magical girls have higher magical potential. This magical girl potential and that of Mages is apparently different as some mages cannot become magical girls. Characteristics Magical girls have varying characteristics. They all have powers that they can use for better or for worse. Magical girls are said to be the ideal versions of their human counterparts. All of them share the appearance of children, teenagers and, in some cases, go up to early 20s, which is considered ancient for a magical girl. They are described as having strikingly beautiful and perfectly aligned features. Magical girls are considered super humans. They have an abnormally enhanced physical strength and agility. They do not suffer from deceases or toxins and man-made weapons are mostly ineffective. However, even among magical girls there is a difference in strength and durability and while some of them can simply shrug an attack, for others it can be fatal. They also do not have the basic needs of humans such as hunger, thirst or sleep, though it is possible for them to drift off from boredom and can apparently regenerate faster by eating. Most wounds will usually be healed after de-transforming. Their costumes also share this regenerative effect and some items which are part of their attire will reappear back even if they are thrown away. Magical girls' human forms continue to age even while transformed and can suddenly detransform and die of old age. All magical girls have one unique special ability. While it is described in only a few words it often has a myriad of different uses. Magical girl abilities can manifest themselves in items. Some of these items can only be used effectively by their owner, while others - from everyone. Sometimes the magic of the ability can remain even after the user has passed away. In the novel series this ability is shown to evolve and in some cases change depending on the personality of its user. Special Types of Magical Girls Man-Made Magical Girls Man-Made Magical Girls are currently defined as Magical girls created without the presence of a Mascot. There are currently three different types of Man-Made Magical girls. #Manmade Magical girls, most of them are card soldiers, created by Osk's Faction, including Shufflin, Shufflin Ⅱ, and all the other types of Shufflin. #Pure Elements created by The First Lapis Lazuline, including Princess Deluge, Princess Inferno, Princess Tempest, and Princess Quake. #The demon Magical girls created in the R&D Division, including Armor Arlie, Blade Brenda, and Cannon Catherine. Animal Magical Girls Animal Magical Girls are Magical girls who are originally animals. The known Magical girls fit in this category include Cherna Mouse and Tepsekemei. Ancient Magical Girls Ancient Magical Girls are currently defined as Magical girls who have lived for many centuries. The known Magical girls fit in this category include Pukin and Sonia Bean. Characters Unmarked= |-| restart= |-| limited= |-| JOKERS= |-| ACES= |-| QUEENS= |-| breakdown= |-| F2P= |-| Others= See the complete list of Magical Girls Category:Terminology Category:Characters